


Watch the Man

by AndreaLovesMichonne



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLovesMichonne/pseuds/AndreaLovesMichonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watched them silently—envy, jealously and regret suddenly taking hold. (unrequited Rodney/John/Carson)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch the Man

He watched them silently—envy, jealously and regret suddenly taking hold. 

He watched John’s eyes light up as Rodney approached them. 

He watched as Rodney pulled John into a deep kiss. 

He watched as John’s hands slid from Rodney’s waist to his ass, as he whispered something in Rodney’s ear, prompting laughter from Rodney. 

He watched how Rodney fiddled with John’s hair, how John playfully slapped Rodney’s hand, growling, “Leave the hair!” 

He watched as Teyla told them ‘to get a room.’

He watched as Rodney rolled his eyes before both men slid into the booth. 

He watched how they mirrored each other perfectly. 

He watched how they finished each other sentences. 

“Somebody needs to get laid,” Rodney teased, ignoring Teyla’s glare. 

Rodney and John exchanged knowing glances. “Ah, but, Rodney, it isn’t as simple as that,” John stated, slouching. 

“You’re far too high maintenance.”

“And expensive.” 

Rodney shook his head, wagging his finger. “Correction, John, Teyla’s far too expensive.” 

“Hey!” 

Both men chuckled, ignoring Teyla’s protest.

“I can see why you’re finding it difficult,” John paused. “Have you ever thought of speed dating?” 

He watched John wince at Teyla’s punch. 

He watched as Rodney’s attention turned toward his engagement ring. 

“Carson?” 

His throat became dry as he slowly met John’s concerned gaze. “You’re rather quiet. Is everything alright?” 

“Fine,” he lied. 

He knew they didn’t believe his lie, but he didn’t care. 

He should be happy for them. 

He shouldn’t be jealous or envious, but he is.

He shouldn’t want them both. 

And he should have known that neither John nor Rodney would see him more than a friend.


End file.
